


Us Against the World

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/F, 大小姐与保镖, 让我看看是谁又搞奇怪的船了哦是我, 配对顺序无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “Cause it’s us against the worldYou and I against them allIf you listen to these wordsKnow that we are standing tall”
Relationships: Juliette/Giulietta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> * 茱丽叶塔=意罗朱朱丽叶，朱丽叶=法罗朱朱丽叶  
> * 写的时候代入的是giulia（意罗朱官摄）朱丽叶和克妹朱丽叶，观者随意

–

“启动。”茱丽叶塔对启动台大喊，声音颤抖。就算车只花了一秒钟启动，她也感觉过去了一个世纪。汽车的仪表盘在她面前亮了起来，她松了一口气；发动机传来的轰鸣前所未有地令她心安。

但现在还没到应该松懈的时候。

她拉开手刹，换了档，才注意到自己手心已经全部是汗。她抓紧方向盘，汽车的大灯破开前方粘稠的黑暗，连绵不绝的雨丝穿过大灯的光域；起步的惯性把她按在座位上，她听见后座传来意识不清的状态下细弱的呻吟声。

朱丽叶，朱丽叶。

她默念着对方的名字，脑中只剩下一个念头。

我一定要救你——我 **必须** 要救你。

“去医院！”她对导航说。

–

认识朱丽叶似乎已经是很久很久以前的事情了。

那一年她们似乎是十岁，或者是十一岁。在那个夏天里的某一个午后，当茱丽叶塔一个人蹲在婆娑的树影之中玩耍的时候，父亲把跟她年纪相仿的金发女孩领到了她面前。女孩的个头比她稍矮一些，头发在脑后束成了利落的马尾，白色的衬衫领口绣着卡普莱的红色家徽，脚上穿着黑色的短靴。

那时候的朱丽叶还有点怕生，手不安地抓着衬衫的下摆，轻轻抿着嘴唇，望着茱丽叶塔的蓝色眼睛睁得很大。茱丽叶塔的目光迅速地扫过朱丽叶的膝盖，她看到上面青一块紫一块，显然是因为各种各样的磕碰造成的。

“她的名字和你一样，也叫朱丽叶。”父亲蹲在茱丽叶塔身边，手按在她的肩膀上，“希望你们相处愉快。”

茱丽叶塔望了父亲一眼，往前迈出一步，笑着向朱丽叶伸出手：“很高兴认识你，我的名字叫茱丽叶塔。”

朱丽叶的手有点凉，在短暂的接触中茱丽叶塔摸到她手上有一层薄薄的茧——在之后的日子里她会了解到那是女孩在锻炼各类格斗术的过程中留下的痕迹。朱丽叶手上的茧和膝盖上的淤青，都是为日后保护茱丽叶塔而造成的。但那个时候只凭个头论短长的茱丽叶塔看着比她矮上些许的朱丽叶，心里想的是她要保护好这个新朋友。

那天下午茱丽叶塔拉着朱丽叶的手逛遍了整个维罗纳。她们走过每一条宽阔的大道，穿过一个又一个狭窄而潮湿的巷子，从琳琅缤纷的小店门口跑过。最后她们到了城外的山坡，从那里可以眺望整个维罗纳城。

茱丽叶塔放松地躺在草地上，舒展开自己的身体。朱丽叶坐在她身边。

“你的腿，”她又一次瞥见朱丽叶腿上的淤青，“疼吗？”

“还好，习惯了。”朱丽叶的腿缩了缩，她伸出手臂抱住膝盖，脸枕在膝盖上。她脸侧的碎发散下来，在阳光下闪着星星点点的光。

“如果受了伤的话，可以找奶妈要药。”茱丽叶塔说，“说起来，你认识她了吗？”

“卡普莱先生已经带我认识了所有人。”朱丽叶回答。她抬起手，掰着手指头一个个数她见过的人，“卡普莱太太、奶妈、哑侍女……还有提拜尔多。”

“提拜尔多？你已经认识了提拜尔多！？”茱丽叶塔猛地坐起来。

“嗯。”

“你觉得他——怎么样？”茱丽叶塔脸上带了奇特的笑意，凑近朱丽叶的面庞。

“看起来不爱说话的样子。”朱丽叶一本正经地回答。

茱丽叶塔听到这个中规中矩的回答有些失望，她把手放在身后撑着身子，抬头望着天：“哈，他这个人就是这样：不爱说话还怪怪的，平时总喜欢瞪着人看。在你来之前一直是他陪着我，但不知道为什么爸爸并不喜欢他。”

“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我……”茱丽叶塔把目光移开，张开手低头看着自己的手指，“不讨厌他吧。毕竟他对我来说还算是个挺好的哥哥——比如会替我打跑讨人厌的家伙，会教我骑自行车，还经常帮我买糖果和图画书。”

“你有个很好的哥哥。”朱丽叶笑了。那是茱丽叶塔第一次看见她笑，女孩笑起来眉眼弯弯，笑颜如花。

“唔，也许吧。”茱丽叶塔说，又抬头看向远方。

她突然觉得眼前的一切无趣极了，索性闭上眼睛，靠向一边。她的头枕在朱丽叶的肩上。

她感觉朱丽叶的身体僵了一下，然后一只手轻轻搭在了她的肩膀上搂着她。她听着朱丽叶轻浅的呼吸，和着风声，仿佛要与她自己的呼吸融在一起。

当初识的回忆在那个急驰的雨夜猛地闯进茱丽叶塔脑海中的时候，她才恍然意识到，与朱丽叶相伴的时间已经远远超出了她人生的一半；她知道打从她们相遇起这就会成为必然，因为那个叫朱丽叶的小女孩在最开始就住进了她的心底。

–

朱丽叶躺在后座。额头的伤口里涌出的血沾在头发上，糊在她的眼前；窗外的路灯接连晃过车内，但她什么都看不见。她腹部和腿上的伤口被茱丽叶塔简单处理过，可还是有鲜血不断从伤口中渗出，浸透紧裹其上的布。

雨水敲击她头顶上方的车窗，汽车的车轮与地面擦出尖厉的声响，引擎和马达因为开足了功率而轰鸣；一切在往常都可称之为噪音的声音在此时都仿佛像是安眠曲。她的意识昏昏沉沉，眼皮重得要命，每一秒都在清醒和昏睡的边缘游移，不知道从哪一秒起就会睡过去。

“朱丽叶！”遥远的地方有人在唤她的名字。

只有一个人会那么叫她，那几个音节短促而连贯地从那个人的嘴中跳出，就像手指拂过吉他时弹出的连续的和弦音符。

朱丽叶艰难地撑起眼皮。她的喉咙中含混地滚出些声响，然后她的意识渐渐下沉，如同没入海洋。

阳光穿过清澈的浅蓝色池水，在泳池底部投下涌动着的金色斑纹。朱丽叶双手划开身前的池水，吐出嘴中的空气，脚下用力一蹬，浮上水面。她一手抹掉脸上的水，扒在泳池边看着岸边的茱丽叶塔——后者正躺在伞下的躺椅上，手里拿着一本小说，旁边放着冰镇西柚汁；水蒸气在玻璃杯的表面液化，汇聚成水珠在杯壁汇聚流下。

“喂，你不热吗？”茱丽叶塔手上的书在她的目光中被翻过了两页或是三页，她终于忍不住开口了。当茱丽叶塔望向她时她歪了歪头，“要不要也下来？”

茱丽叶塔把书合上，手指夹在书页中间，“今天的训练计划完成了？”

“很轻松就完成了。”朱丽叶说，“我又不是小孩子了，每天锻炼还能磕磕碰碰一身的淤青。”

“话倒说得轻巧。”茱丽叶塔望着她笑，放下书从躺椅上站起来。她脱掉罩在外面的大T恤随手扔在躺椅上，趿着拖鞋走向泳池。池水一波波向外涨起溢出，细薄的水波打在茱丽叶塔的脚边。她在泳池边坐下，两腿交叉，脚勾在一起；水拍打她的大腿。

“那你还记不记得，以往你受了伤我帮你涂药时候你有多痛？”

“都过去了。”朱丽叶说。

小时候的她倔强而沉默，就算在训练里受了伤也从来不跟茱丽叶塔说哪怕一句，总是等到茱丽叶塔发现她身上的伤，她才在茱丽叶塔为她处理伤口的时候小声吸气喊疼。——茱丽叶塔也是唯一被她允许为她处理伤口的人，其他人不管是奶妈还是哑侍女，只要拿着药靠近她都会被她躲得远远的。

朱丽叶在泳池里踩着水，两只手划开身前的水；她抬头看着茱丽叶塔，看着她摘下手腕上的皮筋、把蓬松卷曲的头发在脑后盘好。

只听见风吹过树叶使得树叶摩擦的声音、水波泛上岸边相互碰撞的声音；云在天上缓慢地移动，时间却像没有流动过一般停住。

朱丽叶深吸一口气，慢慢地沉进水下。水的清凉感包裹了她全身。她的皮肤被穿过水面的阳光印上金色的线条，而产生金色线条的涟漪中心是茱丽叶塔沉在水里的、小麦色的小腿和脚；朱丽叶缓慢地呼气，嘴中吐出的气泡飞快地掠过她的眼前飘向水面——其中映着很多个茱丽叶塔的脚腕。茱丽叶塔的脚腕很细，她总想伸手去握一握，量一量它的宽度；茱丽叶塔的脚趾涂着鲜红的指甲油，在朱丽叶视野里日光下彻的水面以下就像是几颗耀眼的宝石。

朱丽叶呼出了肺里所有的空气，她浮出水面。这个时候茱丽叶塔似乎刚刚做好准备，手一撑岸边落进水中。朱丽叶猝不及防被溅了一脸的水，当她终于晃着脑袋把脸上的水甩开时，感觉肩膀被人搂住了。肌肤相贴的地方传来因沾了水而微凉光滑的触感，她们一起踩水，时不时小腿与脚踝相贴、脚尖擦过脚掌。

“真凉快啊。”茱丽叶塔附在朱丽叶耳边说。

朱丽叶嗯了一声，趁茱丽叶塔不注意，轻轻吻了她的手腕。

陪伴着彼此的夏天仿佛永远也不会结束。

–

老卡普莱板着脸。茱丽叶塔已经很久没有见过父亲如此严肃的表情了：上一次大概还是因为提拜尔多和班伏里奥一群人打群架，差点烧掉艾斯卡勒斯家下属公司的一家加油站。她记得那一次提拜尔多在家里被关了很久的禁闭，不管她和母亲怎么给提拜尔多求情，父亲都没有通融，让提拜尔多实打实地待足了日子才准许他出来。

这次又是什么事情？茱丽叶塔摸不着头脑。她最近和朱丽叶除了待在家里看书和在维罗纳街道上闲逛之外什么都没有做，逞论像提拜尔多那样被卷进冲突之中；更何况她们又都不是那种喜好冲突的类型。

“坐下吧。”

卡普莱终于说话了，他指着身边的椅子。茱丽叶塔走过去坐下，发现一旁的桌上有两杯沏好的茶。她端起其中一杯，凑在嘴边一边吹一边喝，等待父亲说话。

这么看来不会是她的问题，茱丽叶塔用一只脚的脚尖顶住另一只脚的脚踝，歪着头开始思考晚上要跟朱丽叶去哪里散步的问题。

“茱丽叶塔，你想过结婚吗？”卡普莱说。

“……你说什么？”

茱丽叶塔差点把手上的红茶洒到裙子上。

“结婚。”卡普莱把自己的那杯红茶也端起来，一边小口吹气一边对茱丽叶塔说，“你有想过没有？”

“你在跟我开玩笑吗，爸爸？”茱丽叶塔把红茶放回到桌子上，站起身望着父亲，“结婚？——我连个恋人都没有，你就赶着问我结婚的事情！”

“茱丽叶塔。”她的父亲没有如她所想的那般露出轻松的表情。他只挑了挑眉毛，手掌下压要求茱丽叶塔再坐回去，“我想跟你谈谈你结婚的问题：你也不小了，该到结婚的年纪了。艾斯卡勒斯家有三个孩子，你……”

“你想要我嫁给他们？凭什么？”茱丽叶塔甚至没等到他把话说完，“我理应是自由的。”

“没有人是自由的，茱丽叶塔。”她的父亲仍是以那一副缓慢的语调说话，“没有人。我和你的母亲是这样，你也应当如此；你享有了生在卡普莱家的一切优渥条件，就必须要以相对应的权利牺牲作为代价；你诞生在这个规矩之中，就必须要遵守这个规矩。”

他顿了顿，然后补上了最后一句话，“如果你做不到，那么你的孩子也会成为提拜尔多那样没有父亲的孩子。”

茱丽叶塔捏紧了拳头。

她当然知道父亲轻描淡写地说起的提拜尔多的状况是什么，从家中长辈的只言片语中她拼凑出，提拜尔多的父亲正是违抗了卡普莱内部的严规相爱，于是便有了提拜尔多。在她出生前的一次事件中，提拜尔多的父亲被冠以许多莫须有的罪名，被卡普莱流放出去亡命天涯，本与一切无关的提拜尔多的母亲也因此不知去向。于是提拜尔多来到了茱丽叶塔家里，在一个微妙的位置中长大。

虽然卡普莱在维罗纳与蒙太古并列，仅仅屈居于艾斯卡勒斯之下，但“维罗纳的卡普莱”相较整个卡普莱帮派终究是弱小的。他们的力量难以与整个帮派内部的规矩相匹敌。

“茱丽叶塔，你要想清楚。”

茱丽叶塔清楚一切，但在那一刻她只想到了朱丽叶。

不知他们之间的沉默持续了多久，最终还是老卡普莱调转了话题的方向，同时也结束了他们之间的这次谈话。

“明天晚上有一场谈判，对方是马丁诺家的人。你去，带上朱丽叶和提拜尔多那一帮人。”

茱丽叶塔几乎以为老卡普莱看穿了她的想法。

–

在马丁诺家的那个小子把手伸到后腰的时候，朱丽叶下意识向她的右前方——茱丽叶塔的方向——迈了一步。紧接着她看到仓库昏黄的灯光从黑色的枪管上流过，她挺身向前，伸出手推开茱丽叶塔，腰上传来一记闷痛。身上的防弹衣救了她一命。

她从腰间抽出手枪，抬手回了一枪。然后她拉着茱丽叶塔，护在她身前两个人一起向左前方冲去。她们蹲在一个木质的矮柜后面，子弹打在木板上震动柜子，脚边的地面尘土飞扬。

朱丽叶来不及思考谈判破裂的原因，她一边估计对方的子弹数目，一边在脑中回顾仓库的地形——谈判的地点在仓库的正中心，离仓库的两个门都很远；她们离马丁诺们太近了，稍有闪失就会被对方的子弹击中受伤。

“在他们换弹夹的时候往回跑。”朱丽叶握紧了手枪，转过头对茱丽叶塔说，“我在你后面。”

茱丽叶塔点了点头。

枪声渐渐变弱了，朱丽叶脚一蹬地冲了出去，瞄准了对面不知躲在什么东西后面微微露出的头连扣扳机。她隐隐听见了对面的叫骂声，紧接着枪火的声音又多了起来。她身后也传来枪响，那是提拜尔多和他带领的人给她们提供的支援。她压低了身子，子弹从她的头顶飞过，打往她的身后。

腿上突然一痛，她一个趔趄摔倒在地，甚至用不着伸手去摸，她感觉到血源源不断地从伤口涌出，深色的血液快速地吞噬砂尘，在地面扩散开来。茱丽叶塔已经躲在另一个掩体后，想探出头来看她的情况却被子弹吓了回去。

“他妈的。”提拜尔多大声地骂了一句。

然后朱丽叶看见提拜尔多走了出来——手上拿着一支冲锋枪。

“你怎么把那玩意儿带在身上的？”

她还是没忍住问了一句。

提拜尔多用那只在纵向的疤痕正中央的眼睛斜睨了她一眼。

“拆开来。”

提拜尔多的火力压制使朱丽叶有了喘息的机会，她爬起来，拖着一条腿走到茱丽叶塔在的地方。

“先处理伤口。”茱丽叶塔抢先说话，甚至早于她们的目光相交，“要不然你会失血过多的。”

朱丽叶靠着箱子勉强地坐下来，茱丽叶塔先从兜里掏出手巾擦去她额头的血——她这才发觉额头不知何时也受了伤，而她在那之前都没感觉到痛。然后茱丽叶塔俯下身，给朱丽叶包扎。

朱丽叶真希望她们能快点从这个鬼地方出去。

茱丽叶塔仍在绑朱丽叶腿上的纱布，朱丽叶却察觉到她身后似乎有人接近。她推开茱丽叶塔，踉踉跄跄地站起身，差点碰到一个人的鼻尖。那个人藏在身后的手拿着刀，外套的领口绣的是蒙太古的家徽。

——这场意外破裂的谈判背后竟然是蒙太古搞的鬼！

那人抬手向朱丽叶刺来。朱丽叶艰难地试图闪避，还是被刺伤了腹部。茱丽叶塔从她身后冲出，抬脚踢向那人面门。那人没能躲过，被踢中脸颊，头磕在一旁的柜子上，没了动静。

那人身后赫然一条通往出口的近道。

茱丽叶塔回头望了激战正酣的中央区域，把朱丽叶的手臂架在肩膀上，搀着她向外走去。

–

茱丽叶塔开了很久的车，久到她几乎以为这个她长大的城市在雨夜里换了个模样，变得无穷无尽地大。

她没有去卡普莱的医院，而是径直开向城郊——以前跟茂丘西奥打交道的时候，对方给过她一个私人诊所的地址。

“如果什么时候有需求了就来这里。”那天金发的少年对她挤了挤眼，“那里是 **我的** 地盘。”

彼时她不以为然，未曾想会在现在的时机用到。

雨打在私人诊所的卷帘门上，茱丽叶塔浑身透湿，听着雨声焦躁不安。茂丘西奥拿来一条大浴巾递给她擦干身上的谁，似乎并不在意她深夜的打搅。

“我想你在这个时候来访，似乎需要的不止是医生吧。”

“我们要离开维罗纳。”茱丽叶塔说。

让什么卡普莱规矩都见鬼去吧。她想。她们要走，而且要走得远远的，远走高飞，就此消失。

她们不需要卡普莱，她们只要有彼此就够了。


End file.
